Objectives: (1) To ascertain the relation of eclampsia to essential hypertension. (2) To follow-up the unexpected observation that the incidence of diabetes of late onset is greatly increased at 20 to 25 years after eclampsia. (3) To extend the observation that there is a familial factor in preeclampsia-eclampsia by analysis of pregnancies in more daughters and granddaughters of women who have had eclampsia, with daughter-in-law as controls. (4) To ascertain the survival of women whose pregnancies in 1931 through 1943 were associated with rheumatic cardiac disease. (5) To ascertain the effect of repeated pregnancies on the course of rheumatic cardiac disease. Significance: Eclampsia is a leading cause of maternal, fetal and neonatal deaths in most of the world. Its cause is unknown and its relation to other diseases is controversial. It now appears probable that the pregnant women who will eventually develop essential hypertension can be identified and, therefore, studied prospectively. Inasmuch as hypertensive disease and its sequelae are the number one causes of death in the USA, such a study is important. The natural history of rheumatic cardiac disease in women surviving pregnancy is a unique study and an assessment of the effect of repeated pregnancies has not been attempted in long-term follow-up studies of nearly all women seen in pregnancies. General procedure: Re-examination of patients, who have been seen periodically for the past 38 years. Nearly all were traced to 1966-67 and can be found again. (270 surviving eclampsia, 1931 through 1951): 134 with severe cardiac disease, 1931-1943: 260 with proved rhematic cardiac disease in pregnancies in 1937-42.